Dawnstar/Main article
Dawnstar is a golden brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws. She has bright green eyes Dawnstar is the current leader of SunClan. She is born Dawnkit to Windflight and Blazeheart of SunClan along with Turtlekit and Willowkit. Willowkit is killed while they are playing and Dawnkit watches her die. She is later apprenticed to Sunstream, but after Sunstream dies she is given Thornpelt as a mentor. During a badger fight, Dawnpaw loses her parents and is named Dawnfire afterwards. Dawnfire helps drive out Thornpelt and is named deputy, and after falling in love with Lionclaw she gives birth to Honeykit and Falconkit. Flowerstar dies and Dawnstar is made leader and names Sandfoot her deputy. She leads the battle against Thornstar and eventually kills him, Sandfoot retires and she names Cinderflame as her new deputy. As the leader of SunClan she helps guide her Clan to their new home in the mountains and helps guide her kits to their destinies. History ''Super Editions :In 'Dawnstar's Trouble' Dawnkit is born to Windflight and Blazeheart alongside her brother Turtlekit and her sister Willowkit. While playing, Dawnkit dares Willowkit to eat deathberries, not knowing what they are, and watches her sister die. Dawnpaw is named an apprentice with Sunstream as her mentor, but a battle led by Echoheart results in the death of Sunstream and Dawnpaw is given Thornpelt as a mentor. :Dawnpaw's parents are killed in a battle against a badger, caused by Thornpelt, and despite the pain of their loss Dawnfire is named as a warrior. She tries her best to tell Flowerstar about Thornpelt's treachery but is unable to convince her right away. When Thornpelt tries to kill Flowerstar, Dawnfire helps drive him out and is named SunClan's new deputy. Not long after becoming deputy, Dawnfire gives birth to Lionpelt's kits, Honeykit and Falconkit. :Flowerstar is killed in a fire and Dawnstar takes her place as leader, leading a battle against Thornstar and killing him. A New Horizon :Dawnstar continues to lead SunClan, helping to guide her kits to become strong members of SunClan. When Echoheart attacks her Clan, Dawnstar provides a home to the injured rogue Flash and later welcomes him into the Clan. With the other leader's at her side, Dawnstar guides her Clan to their new home in the mountain, and leads the attack against Hornet and his rogues to get Honeypaw back. Dawnstar is able to settle down with her Clan, but a fight against AshClan breaks out and Dawnstar loses a life to Ashblaze. ''More coming soon ''Novellas :In 'Squirreltail's Darkness' Dawnstar promises Squirreltail that she will always have a place in SunClan. Detailed description Dawnstar is a lean, small framed golden brown tabby she-cat. She has a pure white chest and white paws. She has thin, short fur and bright green eyes. She has a small nick in her right ear and several large scars on her right shoulder. Image Gallery Ceremonies Leader Info }} Category:Female Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats Category:Leaders Category:Deputies Category:Mentors Category:Apprentices Category:Queens Category:Kits Category:Warriors Category:Dawnstar's Troub Category:Flowerstar Category:The Dying Forest Characters Category:Sun Awakening Characters Category:A Frozen Heart Characters Category:A Fallen Star Characters